Mysteries in Richmond, Virginia
by BassBro101
Summary: My first story! I love Sherlock Homes, so I wrote one. Enjoy! Chapter 2 is up!:
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1- HELP WANTED.**

**December 24, 1870.**

**What a day for a job, farmers, hunters, and loggers, worked all day long getting their hands dirty and making money for their**

**Needs. And not for themselves.**

**While others, were working out in the city, and making money**

**For a living.**

**And yet, people steal money like tomorrow: cheating in solon**

**Games like Poker, selling items at unfair prices, and robbing banks. To them, it was a game, To us, it's illegal.**

**Of course, we're all human beings and we all screw things up,**

**But who would steal money out of Mr. O'Donalds pocket?**

**Yes, Mr. O'Donald, the millionare who lives in Richmond, Virginia. He owns so much money, that he owns a company with a Food market,, a coffee shop, and yes, a Bank.**

**Now it's that time of the year again, the time to get new workers.**

**Mr. O'Donald paid the printing press for posters and letters.**

''**About how many would you need again?'' Asked the Printing**

**Press, not knowing he'll start the company again after an unexpected fire accident.**

"**As many as possible, I'll need posters too.'' Mr. O'Donald **

**Said, handing him the money.**

**So ten posters and letters were printed in December 24, right before Christmas:**

**HELP WANTED:**

**10 WORKERS NEEDED FOR THE O'DONALD COMPANY:**

**3 workers-FOOD MARKET.**

**4 workers-COFFEE SHOP.**

**3 workers-BANK.**

**ALL WHO ARE INTERESTED, MAY HEAD TO THE**

**O'DONALD BUILDING AT 3:00, DECEMBER 28.**

**Everyone who is interested went to the Building a few days later, except one:**

'' **Who in tarnation is Mr. O'Donald?'' Asked one farmer.**

''**Oh! He used to worked for you in Maine, he was a**

**Lobster man.'' His wife said from the kitchen.**

**The farmer thought for a moment. ''Oh, well, I'm not working for THAT old man.'' He replied, as he continued to eat his bread.**

**10 people arrived at the Building that day, but these aren't any**

**People who were looking for a job, they all have dark secrets,**

**Pain, and misery. But their poor lives will soon change once they met this mysterious man…**

**Please review and tell me if I should continued or not.**

**;)**


	2. Sherlock mysteries

**CHAPTER 1- HELP WANTED.**

**December 24, 1870.**

**What a day for a job, farmers, hunters, and loggers, worked all day long getting their hands dirty and making money for their**

**Needs. And not for themselves.**

**While others, were working out in the city, and making money**

**For a living.**

**And yet, people steal money like tomorrow: cheating in solon**

**Games like Poker, selling items at unfair prices, and robbing banks. To them, it was a game, To us, it's illegal.**

**Of course, we're all human beings and we all screw things up,**

**But who would steal money out of Mr. O'Donalds pocket?**

**Yes, Mr. O'Donald, the millionare who lives in Richmond, Virginia. He owns so much money, that he owns a company with a Food market,, a coffee shop, and yes, a Bank.**

**Now it's that time of the year again, the time to get new workers.**

**Mr. O'Donald paid the printing press for posters and letters.**

''**About how many would you need again?'' Asked the Printing**

**Press, not knowing he'll start the company again after an unexpected fire accident.**

"**As many as possible, I'll need posters too.'' Mr. O'Donald **

**Said, handing him the money.**

**So ten posters and letters were printed in December 24, right before Christmas:**

**HELP WANTED:**

**10 WORKERS NEEDED FOR THE O'DONALD COMPANY:**

**3 workers-FOOD MARKET.**

**4 workers-COFFEE SHOP.**

**3 workers-BANK.**

**ALL WHO ARE INTERESTED, MAY HEAD TO THE**

**O'DONALD BUILDING AT 3:00, DECEMBER 28.**

**Everyone who is interested went to the Building a few days later, except one:**

'' **Who in tarnation is Mr. O'Donald?'' Asked one farmer.**

''**Oh! He used to worked for you in Maine, he was a**

**Lobster man.'' His wife said from the kitchen.**

**The farmer thought for a moment. ''Oh, well, I'm not working for THAT old man.'' He replied, as he continued to eat his bread.**

**10 people arrived at the Building that day, but these aren't any**

**People who were looking for a job, they all have dark secrets,**

**Pain, and misery. But their poor lives will soon change once they met this mysterious man…**

**Please review and tell me if I should continued or not.**

**;)**

Thank you for reviewing!

I'll try to do better at my writing, I was starting

To think maybe my story was stupid!J))

Oh! I did some research and found out that

They DID have Coffee shops, in fact, they had them since the 1700's!

Anyway, the Sherlock part is coming up!

**CHAPTER 2.- Sherlock Mystery.**

December 25, 1870.

In a quiet town, one Christmas evening, the famous Sherlock Holmes, was missing since December 20.

He was investigating in a Bank Robbery scene in Maine,

And was supposed to return in December 18, but he

Never did since.

Dr. Watson was in Maine also, but he hadn't heard from him since Sherlock was in the crime scene, and disappeared .

''Oh, where is Mr. Holmes?'' Dr. Watson thought to himself, at his inn room.

''Well, he'll be back. Knowing he always gets himself into

Trouble.''

Dr. Watson sip his tea, when suddenly, someone knock on the door a few times.

Dr. Watson was surprised to hear it knock at midnight.

Watson stood up slowly. ''Um…come in…?''

The door open quickly and in went non-other Mr. Holmes.

Dr. Watson was shocked! Mr. Holmes sat down as if he was

Working all day, and was chased for miles.

Panting, Mr. Holmes reached for a cup of tea, and pretend as if nothing has happened.

Dr. Watson didn't know what to say, he was speechless.

''How…Why…W-where were you? You been gone for

Days!'' He finally asked confused.

Mr. Holmes looked at him with meaning-full eyes, stood up, and replied ''I was trapped in the Bank with the robber

For days, but I managed to escaped.''

Dr. Watson waited for more, but he said nothing else for

The rest of the night.

Dr. Watson knew something mysterious is going on with him, and he's going to find out.

I know, its short and not as good. But it'll get better, I promise!

Continue? Please review!

J


End file.
